modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Lan Wangji/Relationships
Family Wei Wuxian Main article: Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji Lan Wangji first encountered Wei Wuxian during the latter's time studying as a guest of the Cloud Recesses. From their initial meeting during Wei Wuxian's attempt to sneak Emperor's Smile into their residence past curfew, Novel, Chapter 13 to Lan Qiren's orders that Lan Wangji watch him copy the rules in the library for a month, Novel, Chapter 14 Lan Wangji frequently found himself vexed by Wei Wuxian's merry teasing. Novel, Chapter 15 Novel, Chapter 18 Still, the fact that Lan Wangji became fixated on Wei Wuxian's description of freshly picked lotus seed pods the next summer, enough to journey all day to taste some, indicates that he already harbored feelings for him by the time he left the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 125 When Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were trapped together in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter, the stoic Lan Wangji opened up about the burning of his home, his missing brother Lan Xichen, and his dying father. Novel, Chapter 55 He even played the song he had composed for the two of them, Wangxian, Novel, Chapter 113 in an attempt to keep Wei Wuxian awake, Novel, Chapter 55 and jealously stole the perfume satchel that Mianmian had given Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 112 During the Sunshot Campaign, Lan Wangji was repeatedly distressed by Wei Wuxian's embrace of Demonic Cultivation, and requested that he return to Gusu with him, which Wei Wuxian misinterpreted as an attempt to arrest him. Novel, Chapter 62 Although he frequently criticized Wei Wuxian's methods, they maintained a working relationship throughout the war. Novel, Chapter 48 Lan Wangji continued to wish that Wei Wuxian would return to Gusu with him during Wei Wuxian's slow downfall, Novel, Chapter 73 and even attempted to reason with Wei Wuxian during the Bloodbath of Nightless City, to no avail. Novel, Chapter 78 In the aftermath, he saved Wei Wuxian, confessed his feelings, and battled thirty-three elders from his own sect to protect him. Novel, Chapter 99 After Wei Wuxian was killed in the First Siege of the Burial Mounds, Lan Wangji grieved deeply, drinking Emperor's Smile to honor him, and branding himself to have the same scar Wei Wuxian once had. Novel, Chapter 111 Lan Wangji recognized Wei Wuxian resurrected in the body of Mo Xuanyu from his playing of "Wangxian," Novel, Chapter 65 and protected him from Jiang Cheng to take him, at last, back to the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 10 Despite Wei Wuxian's flirtations, Lan Wangji seemed to believe that Wei Wuxian did so from gratitude and knowledge of his confession, when in truth Wei Wuxian had lost his memory of the Bloodbath. Novel, Chapter 100 He continued to protect Wei Wuxian from others, Novel, Chapter 51 and demonstrated his feelings through small, kind actions, such as ordering spicy food due to Wei Wuxian's love for it, despite his own milder palate. Novel, Chapter 35 Eventually, Wei Wuxian realized that he too loved Lan Wangji, and they eloped to become Cultivation Partners. Novel, Chapter 114 Lan Xichen Lan Xichen was at most a few years older than Lan Wangji, Novel, Chapter 61 and due to their similar looks, they were known as the Twin Jades of the Gusu Lan Sect. They maintained a close relationship, with Lan Xichen seemingly the only person capable of reading Lan Wangji's mostly stoic expressions. Novel, Chapter 16 Novel, Chapter 17 Lan Wangji was worried after his brother's disappearance during the burning of the Cloud Recesses, shedding tears while he confided the truth to Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 55 After Lan Wangji was whipped so severely for his actions protecting Wei Wuxian that he was bedridden in seclusion for years, Lan Xichen often visited to comfort him Novel, Chapter 114 and treat his injuries. Novel, Chapter 99 Once Lan Xichen went into seclusion after the death of his sworn brother Jin Guangyao, Lan Wangji returned the favor, visiting the grieving Lan Xichen. Novel, Chapter 114 He indicated that he would tell his brother the kinder actions of Jin Guangyao, such as the real reason he spared Sisi, to comfort him. Novel, Chapter 111 Lan Qiren Lan Qiren raised his nephew strictly in the hopes that Lan Wangji would not repeat his father's mistakes,Novel, Chapter 64 and considered his obedient nephews his prized disciples. Novel, Chapter 110 Lan Qiren became irate at Lan Wangji's actions after the Bloodbath of Nightless City, realizing that his nephew was in love with the Yiling Patriarch. Lan Wangji was punished severely for his actions, as he endured thirty-three lashes of the Discipline Whip, one for each elder he had attacked to defend Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 99 Lan Qiren was distressed at Lan Wangji's continual protection of Wei Wuxian after his resurrection,Novel, Chapter 79 and infuriated by their elopement. However, once the couple returned to the Cloud Recesses, Lan Qiren reluctantly agreed to tolerate Wei Wuxian's presence. Novel, Chapter 114 Lan Sizhui Lan Wangji first encountered Lan Sizhui as Wen Yuan, a crying toddler who had accompanied Wei Wuxian to buy food in Yiling for the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect on the Burial Mounds. Wen Yuan cried in fear of Lan Wangji's cold expression, causing onlookers to mistake him as the boy's father. Novel, Chapter 74 After learning of Wei Wuxian's death, Lan Wangji - in spite of his many injuries - insisted on approaching the Burial Mounds. While he failed to find any trace of Wei Wuxian, but he found Wen Yuan hidden in a hollow tree, the lone survivor of his family. Lan Wangji took the child back to the Cloud Recesses and renamed him Lan Yuan, raising him as a full-blooded member of the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 111 Lan Sizhui held great admiration for Lan Wangji, feeling he had nothing to fear so long as Lan Wangji was with him. Novel, Chapter 37 When he eventually discovered the true about his past, Lan Sizhui thanked Lan Wangji with tears of gratitude. Novel, Chapter 64 Madam Lan Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen were removed from their mother shortly after their births to be raised by their uncle Lan Qiren. They were only allowed to see their confined mother once a month. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen both eagerly anticipated their monthly visits, and Madame Lan often teased Lan Wangji because of his stoic nature. Novel, Chapter 64 Madame Lan passed away when Lan Wangji was only six years old. Not understanding what Lan Qiren meant when he said that his mother was "gone", Lan Wanghi continued visiting her house despite his uncle's scoldings and the other Gusu Lan disciples' condolences. Even when he had grown old enough to realize that his mother was truly gone, he continued to visit her house. Qingheng-Jun As Qingheng-Jun spent his days in meditative seclusion, Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen rarely saw their father. Nevertheless, while trapped in the cave with Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji wept as he admitted that his father was dying, revealing that he maintained love for his father. Novel, Chapter 55 Allies Wen Ning Lan Wangji attempted to speak in defense of Wen Ning and Wen Qing surrendered themselves to Carp Tower after the death of Jin Zixuan, for which Wen Ning remained grateful. Wen Ning likewise thanked Lan Wangji for saving Wen Yuan from the Burial Mounds and raising him well, and Lan Wangji agreed not to tell Wei Wuxian that Wen Ning had told Jiang Cheng the truth about his Golden Core. Novel, Chapter 89 Nevertheless, while drunk, Lan Wangji displayed jealousy towards Wen Ning, striking him for his proximity to Wei Wuxian and telling him, childishly, to "go away." Still, when Wei Wuxian asked him what he thought of Wen Ning, the drunken Lan Wangji replied with indifference. Novel, Chapter 31 Lan Jingyi Lan Jingyi displayed great admiration and respect for Lan Wangji, even chastising Wei Wuxian for his lack of exhuberant praise for Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 38 Lan Wangji, in turn, cared for his well-being and progress as a disciple, as he often corrected his script Novel, Chapter 114 and essays for verbosity and errors. Novel, Chapter 120 Luo Qingyang Lan Wangji assisted Jin Zixuan in protecting Mianmian from Wen Chao's order to use her as bait during a night-hunt. Novel, Chapter 52 He later found her one of the few people willing to speak against the exaggerations of Wei Wuxian's crimes. After she left the conference and her sect for their mockery, Lan Wangji also left to speak with her, Novel, Chapter 73 and, when they met again over thirteen years later, they remained on friendly terms. Novel, Chapter 112 Neutral Jiang Cheng Although Lan Wangji studied alongside Jiang Cheng at the Cloud Recesses, their interactions mostly consisted of Jiang Cheng warning Wei Wuxian to stop his endless teasing of Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 13Novel, Chapter 15 Nevertheless, the two worked side-by-side to assassinate Wen Chao during the Sunshot Campaign, although Lan Wangji did not approve of Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng's decision to torture Wen Chao to death. Novel, Chapter 62 After Wei Wuxian's death and resurrection, Lan Wangji indicated a dislike of Jiang Cheng by frowning and scoffing when Wei Wuxian asked his opinion while drunk. Novel, Chapter 31 This dislike was likely towards Jiang Cheng's infamous intolerance towards anyone who practiced demonic cultivation and his attempt to arrest Wei Wuxian moments after Lan Wangji had recognized him in Mo Xuanyu's body. Novel, Chapter 10 Lan Wangji displayed unmistakable rage towards Jiang Cheng during his confrontation with Wei Wuxian at the Guanyin Temple. When Jin Ling requested that Lan Wangji spare his injured uncle "some mercy," Lan Wangji replied that Jiang Cheng should "spare some virtue." Novel, Chapter 102 Enemies Wen Chao Lan Wangji teamed with Jiang Cheng to assassinate Wen Chao several months after the start of the Sunshot Campaign. Novel, Chapter 61However, although Lan Wangji was prepared to kill Wen Chao as his enemy, he disagreed with Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng's decision to torture him to death. Realizing that they were set on their decision, he ultimately did not stop them. Novel, Chapter 62 Jin Guangyao Lan Wangji was acquainted with Jin Guangyao as his brother's sworn brother and best friend. After Wei Wuxian discovered that Jin Guangyao kept Nie Mingjue's head in his treasure room, Lan Wangji steadfastly believed Wei Wuxian, telling Lan Xichen that Jin Guangyao was not to be trusted. Novel, Chapter 63 Still, he appeared to hold little animosity towards him as a person; after Jin Guangyao's death, Lan Wangji readily inferred that Jin Guangyao had saved Sisi out of kindness from Wei Wuxian's visions in Empathy with Anxin. He then declared that he would tell this to Lan Xichen in order to comfort him. Novel, Chapter 111 Su She Although Lan Wangji struck Su She during his attempt to drag Miamian over to be sacrificed for Wen Chao's night-hunt, Novel, Chapter 52 he displayed no lingering animosity towards him. Despite this, Su She firmly believed that the taciturn Lan Wangji was arrogant, as well as hypocritical for his actions with Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 100 Lan Wangji was, however, angered to discover that Su She was the one who had used the Curse of One-Hundred Holes that ultimately played a key role in Wei Wuxian's downfall. Novel, Chapter 103 References